Bathroom Fun
by I'm-Her-Mattie
Summary: Matt wakes up to take a shower and Mello decides to play with him. MattXMello. Yaoi. Hot. If you don't like boys login on other boys, don't read. You've been warned.


Matt groaned, sitting up in bed, his ass was still sore from the night before. I made his way to the bathroom, muttereing something about Mello and his sore ass.

He stripped and turned the shower onto full heat, loving the way it scalded his skin. He heard the shower door open and the shut again, before feeling someone step into the shower behind him.

_Mello…_

A finger slid into him and he groaned. The one digit turned to two digits slowly scissoring him from behind, stretching him, teasing him, and which turns to him begging for more. Lips parted as shallow breaths made its way in and out. Nipples hard and erect ready for teasing, sweat soaked body ready for more touching, and member hard, erect, and dripping with pre-cum.

"Get out of the shower and look in the mirror." The voice whispered. Matt did, and when he looked in the mirror, he saw his face soaked with sweat, hair matted to his face, red and blushing, lips parted and begging, eyes dazed with lust.

"Spread your legs and bend over to the sink, and hold that pose," Mello ordered. Matt did as he was told. Sweat and the steam from the shower clung to his body, rivulets of sweat drips from him.

"Aren't you a dirty boy MAttie, you need a proper cleansing, and I'm going to be the one doing it for you. I'll make you nice and clean." Then he heard a bottle being opened, and then a squirting noise..._shampoo_?

Then all of a sudden two fingers jammed up his ass without warning.

Matt screamed in surprise and pain.

Slowly the two fingers started to go in and out steadily, in and out, in and out, in and out, and going faster making him moan out loud. His cheeks clenched around the two fingers.

"This must feel so good to you for clenching to me so much." The voice husky and lust-filled. Then he inserted another finger making three digits sliding in and out the hot hole and stretching it.

Matt shivered as the fingers penetrated him; _it feels so good…more…more_! He needed more, even if he needs to be naughty for it to happen, so be it. He slowly rocked his hips in rhythm to the fingers only for the fingers to slip out of him. He groaned in disappointment.

"Being naughty now are we?" Shuffling was heard and some few small clicks and soon he felt something cold slide into him. It was long, it was hard, and oh…god it hit his sweet spot.

"Now your punishment for being naughty, I won't do anything to you, I will watch you instead." Matt shivered at the tone and soon small vibrations vibrated from his behind. He moaned as the small vibrations caused some pre-cum to leak.

Mello placed a cock-ring on him preventing him from coming, making him whimper. "M-Mello…" He added nipple clenchers to him. Making it clink each time he moved. But this only made Matt even more turned on.

"No, that will be your punishment. I will be watching." And so he turned it on another level, making the vibrations go harder. As it pulsed through him he shivered at it, it was vibrating his sweet spot but not quite hitting it. He whimpered, as it vibrated his body and his nipples hard and heavy.

Sweat dripped off of him even more now, and screams and moans passed through his lips. His eyes clenched shut from the pleasure…

"M-master M-Mel-lo…ahh..I-I need to come p-please...ahh…m-master…" He begged. His hips rocked with each thrust and vibration but Mello turned the dial up one level, and more harder and faster vibrations rocked the gamer, making his hips rock with against the thrusts hoping it would go into him.

"Ahh….ahhh…ahhh….uuhhnnn….ahh…m-master!" He screamed.

"What a bad boy you are, you will accept you punishment. By the way, I'm enjoying the view." As he said that he gave the vibrator a hard thrust into the hole making Matt cry out. Matt whimpered, wanting to cum badly.

"Will you be a good slave to master?"

"Y-yes! Master! AHH…" He shivered.

Mello decided it was enough and removed the cock-ring. "Come now," the blonde whispered.

And he did, a white hot flash pulse of fire ran through him as he finally came.

Slowly the gamer's high calmed down, but he still shivered as the vibrator continued it's job. Mello decided he wanted to see more so he turned it up two more levels. All the while giving the rest of his body small slight teases, small little flutters around his nipples and the occasional pinches.

Matt screamed as the vibrator went in further, faster and harder than before, he came fast instantly and it pounded accurately onto his sweet spot. Hips rocked even more now and sweat poured off his frame, small trails from his previous orgasm ran down between his legs, evidence of what he had done.

How many times he came, he'd forgotten over the pleasure on the ever going orgasm that racked his body.

The gamer had completely forgotten that Mello was right behind him watching intently. He was too absorbed in his pleasure to notice anything but the powerful orgasms that came each time.

Mello turned the dial up to max, making his ginger cum just harder and faster, screaming for more.

And as soon as it came, it was all over. The gamer finally sagged to the cum covered floor. The vibrator was still inside him, though, and still going strong, making him hard again. His breath was short and ragged, as he braced for another hard orgasm, only for the blonde to put the cock ring back on.

"Wh-what? I-I can't please I-AHHH! PLEASE MASTER!" He screamed as an orgasm racked his body. His cock already turning purple from the non-release; his nipples hard as ever seemed to twitch at the slightest movement.

But Mello only watched the show with a hungry eye.

"Have you learned your mistake and punishment?"

"Yes… m-master…I have," Matt moaned out, panting.

"Good, do it again and I'll do worse on you. Understand pet?"

"Yes master, I w-won't do i-it...ahhh… a-again. But p-please let me c-c-cummmm…aaahh..nnngg.." He tried to hold it but it was too much.

As he sat on the floor, surrounded and covered in cum and sweat, his cock ring holding in sweet release, his nipples hard and sensitive to the touch, and the vibrator strong and pulsing.

He found the strength to let small touches to his nipple to ease the pain, but it only served as more sweet torture to him. So he let his hand glide down to his hard cock and gave small touches, but it only made it worse. He really wanted to take the ring off but that only means more torture and he doesn't think he can handle anymore.

"M-Me-mello…ugh...please I'll do anything just p-please, gasp pant I n-need to cum now. Please Mells…UGH!" as he threw his back and gave a silent scream as another strong orgasm shook him.

"Hmm, only if you do these things first." Mello replied.

He shook as another orgasm shook him, he said anything so be it. "Y-Yesss….ahhh."

"Touch yourself, tease yourself, and make it hot."

He slowly and shakily took his finger and teased his entrance, making sure that master can see him. He first gave small touches and then slowly put it inside, he gasped, but otherwise continued, the other hand teased his hard nipples. He now lay on his back in the cum covered floor and merely gave small slight teasing, as long as it promised him his desperate release.

He shook again as another orgasm pulsed through, but steadied his breathing, and through his hazy sight he saw master looking pleased and hungry.

"Alright now." Mello crouched down and slowly took the nipple rings off first then somehow pushed the vibrator in some more making Matt on the floor moan.

"Spread your legs." Mello demanded.

Matt did so, still teasing himself.

Mello slowly took the ring off but placed his finger on his entrance. "Now you will listen, and you will follow, or worst comes your way. Agree?"

"Ah ah ah…y-yesss…m-master..ahh…yes..I-I will f-follow a-and do whate-ev-er you s-saayyy..mmm.." He moaned out as another pulse went though him.

"Release."

White hot cum released like a jet through the small entrance from a shaking body all over the floor and the walls. Matt screamed as he was finally able to release himself and shook as his body quivered. He shivered on the floor as he bathed in his afterglow. A heavy layer of sweat coated his body along with his cum on the floor. He breathed in and out trying to steady his breathing and heart beat. As soon as it was over, he opened his clenched shut eyes to look up at his master.

He went on his unbalanced knees waiting for the vibrator to come out. Mello slid his fingers in and pulled it out.

Matt sighed in relief. But then long fingers entered him and began to drum inside.

_Ahh no no no more he can't take no more ahh but his-his fingers..it feels…oh..ahh…yesss that's the spot…ahh.._

"What a needy little slut you are Matti, you want more now huh?" And soon slammed his giant cock into his uke's hole. Matt screamed as he felt the spot being hit over and over again. He screamed as he came again and again. The blonde went fast and short and soon released inside of him and pulled out.

He stood up eyed his pet up and down and likes what he sees. But the mess no, not at all.

"Alright now you made a mess on the floor and all over, you clean it up. I'm watching and waiting."

Matt looked at him in disbelief, he just finished from his how-ever long punishment of powerful orgasms and now he wants him to clean the bathroom? He can't even stand!

"I'm waiting."

The gamer glared at him through his sweat soaked bangs and shakily got to his knees and crawled over to the tub and got a sponge, soap, and turned on the water. He got the sponge with water and began to mop up his mess on the floor.

"Don't forget yourself too."

He growled.

"You want more punishment?"

"No I'm fine." _Fucking bastard, shouldn't he help me? He's so bitchy today._

"Good."

As he slowly cleaned up his mess he knew that Mello was watching so he bent over more exposing his backside more and cleaned more vigorously. Spreading his legs more and soon finishing his cleaning on the floor. He slowly rinsed the sponge and proceeded to clean himself.

First, he cleaned his dirty hole slowly and then his member, his legs, chest, arms, face, and hair. Then, he suddenly got a good idea and all but slam the sponge into his entrance, he gasped and panted. But grinned inwardly, as he pulled it out and pushed it in again.

All the while on his knees, ass up, and legs spread wide. He made sure to put on a show as he cleaned his dirty hole. As he dumped the last of bit of water over his head, he leaned over again to mop up the water on the floor.

After that's over he crawled over to the towel rack and shakily stood up to dry himself in front of his _master_. Once he was somewhat thoroughly dried, he took a bottle of baby oil on the counter and asked, "Master can you rub this in for me?"

Mello smirked and did so. First, he did his top and made sure to make him extra shiny and covered. The moved lower and put some onto his fingers and pushed it into Matt's entrance, "Ahh Mello." The blonde rubbed it all over his already-hard-cock and all over his ass cheeks and gave it a slap, earning him a yelp. And lastly, down his legs, he made sure to make it look a little drippy in his inner thighs. And in around his crack.

The blonde then walked over to the secret closet accessible to only him, and pulled out a tiny black thing, a leather thong, slightly stringy but it looks hot on Matt. When Matt saw this he blushed again at the sight of what he has to wear to bed.

Matt walked over and shakily put it on, it was tiny-tight, it was hot and it made his hard on stick out like a torpedo. Mello pointed to the bed and Matt climbed in, still blushing, he was gently put to sleep by the blonde as he gave a kiss to his fore head, and as he went to a slumber he saw a smile before darkness.


End file.
